Dexter Morgan/Season 8
Dexter Morgan is the protagonist of both the DEXTER television series and the Dexter Book Series. He is introduced as a serial killer and a blood spatter analyst for the Miami Metro Police Department. As Dexter is the title character, he is featured in every episode as the main focus. The eighth and final season of Dexter premiered on June 30, 2013. It follows Dexter Morgan, who is forced to deal with his past when he meets an expert on psychiatry. He also hunts a new serial killer that removes pieces of his victims' brains, while he tries to reconnect with Debra who is dealing with what she has done in the past season. Season 8: Summary Six months after LaGuerta's death. Dexter has no regrets as her death solved his problems. He feels a sense of accomplishment as, among other things, he coached Harrison's soccer team to the championship and helped his bowling team get back together. However, Debra is guilt-ridden. She has quit her job as Lieutenant at Miami Metro and now works as a private investigator for Jacob Elway. At this point in her life, she feels nothing but hatred for Dexter. Not caring much whether she lives or dies, Debra drinks heavily, takes various drugs, and sleeps with a criminal named Andrew Briggs. After Dexter learns that Briggs is targeted by a hit man, he tries to rescue Debra. However, Dexter gets into a struggle with Briggs and ends up killing him in front of her. Dexter's tackles a threat when a new serial killer takes Miami as his playground. He's soon dubbed The Brain Surgeon because of the way that he saws into his victims' heads, cuts off a chunk of skull, and scoops out a piece of the brain (the anterior insular cortex; the portion that processes empathy). The Miami Police Department enlists the help of an expert in the minds of psychopaths when, out of the blue, a neuropsychiatrist - Dr. Evelyn Vogel - shows up to offer her assistance on the case.- Dr. Evelyn Vogel. Dexter is instantly suspicious of her presence and feels that she may be there because of him and, more so, when she asks his thoughts on the Bay Harbor Butcher. Later, when Dexter is sitting outside, Dr. Vogel hands Dexter a few of his gruesome childhood drawings, which baffle him. He angrily demands an explanation, but Vogel simply tells him that he cannot kill her - because she does not fit Harry's Code. After this, Dexter pays a visit to Dr. Vogel's home and she reveals to him that she knew Harry, helped create The Code, and knows that he is a serial killer. She also tells him that the Brain Surgeon has been leaving brain parts on her doorstep and she thinks he may be one of her former patients. She feels threatened and asks Dexter to "take care of him." As Dexter vets Vogel's list of ex-patients, he does find some killers (including a cannibal), but not the "Brain Surgeon." Meanwhile, Debra agrees to have dinner with Dexter and he shows her the video where she saved the lives of innocent people during a restaurant shoot-out. However, it only influences Debra into going to the police station (in an intoxicated state) with the intention of confessing to LaGuerta's murder. Quinn calls Dexter to tell him what's happening and he and Vogel quickly drive to the station. Dexter, in the interrogation room, quickly injects Debra with a small dose of M99. When Quinn enters the room, Dexter tells him that Debra passed out. Then Dexter carries her out and he and Vogel take her home. Dexter asks Vogel to help Debra deal with her problems. Dexter comes across a potential Brain Surgeon''' suspect, A.J. Yates. Upon vetting A.J., Dexter finds out that he has a strange scar on the back of his head. After questioning Vogel about it, she explains that A.J. was highly violent and so she requested surgery to remove a lesion on his brain. Vogel questions Dexter about his feelings toward Debra and states that psychopaths don't have emotional responses, but Dexter says that she is underestimating him. Meanwhile, Vogel treats Debra for PTSD, even taking her to the shipping yard where the latter murdered LaGuerta. When Dexter returns to Yates' house, he finds the place apparently vacant. Upon searching the house, he rescues a half-deadJanet Thortoncaptive woman. Then Dexter calls Vogel over to A.J.'s house and they discover Vogel's patient files on Yate's computer. When Dexter opens a file, it reveals that Vogel is using him to write another book. In anger, Dexter tells her to stay out of his life after he deals with the "The Brain Surgeon." A seemingly normal Debra shows up at the police station and asks Dexter to go for a ride so they can talk. While Dexter is driving, Debra asks out of curiosity if Harry had committed suicide and, if so, was it because Dexter is a killer. When Dexter affirms that is the truth, Debra grabs the wheel, which sends the car into a lake. A bystander witnesses the car sinking and he saves Debra. When Debra sees that Dexter is drowning, she dives back in to save him. Afterward, in a therapy session lead by Vogel, Dexter is obviously upset with Debra's attempt to kill both of them. Soon after, A.J. Yates kidnaps Dr. Vogel and Dexter and Debra reconcile while searching for her. They find Vogel tied up in a closet and Yates hiding under a bed. Dexter promptly thrusts a curtain rod through the mattress and it impales A.J. Debra and Dr. Vogel are present on the Slice of Life when Dexter disposes of Yates' body. Evelyn Vogel is now viewed by Dexter as a member of his family. Dexter trails a young psychopath (Zach Hamilton) who bludgeoned a woman to death. Dexter notes how Zach is attracted to the sight of blood at crime scenes. After definitely proving Zach's guilt, Dexter tranquilizes and captures him. However, after he puts Zach on his kill table and hears him out, Dexter decides to release Zach and take him on as an apprentice. As Debra and Dexter are having a discussion at her beach house, Debra suddenly feels woozy and she passes out. As Dexter goes to her aid, he too begins to collapse. He looks up to see Hannah McKay at the door. Hannah greets a fainting Dexter and asks him if he remembers her. Dexter wakes up on the side of the road and phones Debra to pick him up. Later, when Dexter meets with Hannah, he learns that she has returned to Miami to ask Dexter to kill her new husband. They begin to rekindle their relationship. When Jacob Elway suspects that Hannah is in Miami, he sends a Deputy Marshall to find her. In order to keep Hannah safe, Dexter makes plans to move to Argentina.with her and Harrison. Meanwhile, Zach is brutally murdered by the real Brain Surgeon. Dexter manages to find one of the killer's hairs in Zach's apartment and he tests it. To his surprise, it reveals that the Brain Surgeon is related to Evelyn Vogel. When Dexter questions Vogel about her family, she admits that she did have two sons, Daniel and Richard, but both are deceased. She explains how Richard drowned at the hands of his brother, and Daniel perished in a fire at a mental facility. But Dexter believes that Daniel must have survived and probably set the fire himself. Using age progression facial tests on an old photo of Daniel Vogel, Dexter recognizes Oliver Saxon (the former boyfriend of Cassie Jollenston). After Dexter informs Vogel that her eldest son is the Brain Surgeon, she secretly meets up with Daniel. However, her devotion to Dexter leads to her own fate. Standing at a window, Daniel cuts her throat in front of a stunned Dexter. Before he calls the police to report Vogel's death, Dexter clears her house of all files and videos relating to him. When Saxon breaks into Dexter's apartment to kill him, Dexter injects him with M99. Dexter takes Saxon to the Treatment Room and straps him to his own kill table. Showing no signs of fear, Saxon lies there in amusement to await his demise. Dexter begins to realize that he no longer needs to kill Saxon and only wants to be with Hannah and Harrison. After he tells Saxon that he's still going to die but by an electric chair. Dexter phones Debra to come and arrest Saxon. When she arrives, the two share a 'goodbye' outside the hospital. Unfortunately, Deputy Marshal Max Clayton is following Debra and he goes inside the hospital where he finds Saxon being held. Not realizing who Saxon is, Clayton frees him and Saxon immediately kills Clayton with one of Dexter's knives. Saxon then takes Clayton's gun and shoots Debra as she enters the room. Before Saxon escapes, Debra manages to fire a shot into his arm. Finale Hannah and Dexter are forced to divert to another airport. Dexter receives a call that Debra was shot by Oliver Saxon and he rushes to the hospital. It appears that Debra will recover. When Saxon creates a distraction in the hospital, he is arrested by Angel Batista. Meanwhile, Debra suffers a stroke due a blood clot caused from her earlier surgery. The nurse informs Dexter that Debra is comatose and that it would be a miracle for her to survive. Dexter exits the room, believing that there are no miracles. Meanwhile, Hannah and Harrison make it onto a bus heading to a different airport. Elway catches up with them and tells Hannah that he is going to turn her in. When Hannah offers him some tea, he turns it down, believing that it's poisoned. When he turns away, Hannah quickly injects Elway with a dose of M99 and manages to escape. Saxon is incarcerated and Dexter enters his cell to perform a GSR test on him. Taking out a pen, Dexter tells Saxon that he is going to kill him with it. Saxon grabs the pen and lunges towards Dexter, who uses his reflexes to dodge out of the way so that the pen only pierces his left shoulder. Dexter yanks out the pen and stabs Saxon's left carotid artery, causing him to fall to the floor and bleed to death. As Dexter presses the alarm button, he feigns distress. Using camera footage, Dexter is able to convince both Angel and Quinn that it was in self-defense. Dexter then returns home to change into his hunting outfit and retrieve some needed items. With Hurricane Laura approaching Miami, Dexter docks his boat outside of the hospital. Not wanting to leave her in a vegetative state, Dexter turns off her life support, after telling her that he loves her. Dexter uses the chaos of the evacuation to take Debra's body to his boat. As he leaves Miami behind, he makes a phone call to Hannah and Harrison and then tosses the phone into the water. Dexter turns to Debra, gently picks her up, and walks to the edge of his boat. Here, he lets her go into the waters of The Gulf Stream. Feeling that he must protect the ones that he cares about, Dexter drives his boat straight towards Hurricane Laura, Epilogue The storm clears out and the wreckage of the Slice of Life is found by patrol units, who report this to Angel Batista. An article is posted in reference to his death, which Hannah discovers as she's sitting at a cafe with Harrison. Upon reading that he's deceased, she hides her emotions so as not to worry Harrison. The article reads: ''Forensic Tech's Wreckage Found - No Sign of Life''' "The search has been called off for missing Miami Police Forensics Specialist Dexter Morgan, who is now considered a drowning victim by Miami Metro Police officials. The U.S. Coast Guard and Miami Police Dive Team have been searching for Morgan since not long after the man went missing in Biscayne Bay during last week's hurricane. According to police officials, Morgan's boat called Slice of Life broke up in the storm and was found adrift just off Virginia Key. There was no trace of Morgan on board. It is still unclear why Morgan was piloting the 24-foot Century boat during such severe weather. "The boat was found in open water. Morgan's destination and purpose for being at sea is a mystery", officials said. The boat was found in two pieces drifting away from Virginia Key. "We're not sure what destroyed the boat - but, in a storm like Hurricane Laura, it is not surprising a boat of that size was turned to kindling." Letch said. U.S. Coast Guard said no mayday call was made to Coast Guard from the boat. The Coast Guard did, however, report having responded to over 15 distress calls during the storm. Morgan was not one of them. The boat was three-quarters of a mile to one mile off shore and the water was about 45 feet deep with a water temperature of about 89 degrees at the surface. Dexter Morgan worked as a Forensic Technician with the Miami Metro Police Department. He was a blood spatter specialist and helped solve many high profile cases in Miami-Dade over the course of several years, including the Bay Harbor Butcher case. This is... " (''The rest is obscured. Though carefully read by an editor of the Wiki, some words were too blurred.) Fate of Dexter During the final scenes, several large logging trucks, loaded with felled trees, arrive at a lumber mill. One of the loggers is the focus as he finishes up his work and returns to his cabin. The man closes the door behind him, takes off a cold-weather vest, and sits down at a wooden table. He looks out the window at his left before he faces forward. Behind his grown-out beard and flannel jacket is the face of the Bay Harbor Butcher, who closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them, staring straight into the camera. It's Dexter Morgan, alive and alone, in an undisclosed location. Victims * Unknown Victim *Andrew Briggs - Andrew was a criminal who skipped out on bail after a jewelry store robbery, where he also brutally assaulted another man. After tracking Deb down to the Pink Motel, the two get into an argument after Dexter tries to warn her to leave with him since the man Andrew had conversed with earlier, Javier Guzman, was a hitman who would kill them both after getting the jewelry. Briggs comes out, and recognizes Dexter from the grocery store earlier. Briggs tries to fight Dexter after he grabs Deb's arm, but Dexter gets the upper hand. Briggs attempts to grab a knife on a nearby table to stab Dexter, but Dexter turns the knife on Briggs, killing him. *Ron Galuzzo - A former patient of Dr. Evelyn Vogel (Who he tricked into thinking a school bully had killed a friend of his. In reality, he had killed him) who was believed to be the The Brain Surgeon. Galuzzo worked at a fitness store in a mall. Dexter posed as an interested customer and Galuzzo denied any knowledge of knowing who Vogel was. After Dexter broke into his house, he opens fridge and finds various organs and body parts, and upon finding a whole brain in a cup of garlic, he realizes that Galuzzo cannot be the Brain Surgeon. Regardless, Dexter still kills him anyways because he fit the code. *A.J. Yates - A former patient of Dr. Vogel. Believed to be the Brain Surgeon. Yates kidnapped Vogel and held her hostage at an empty house, but Vogel drew Dexter and Debra there by leaving a phone on. Yates discovered her trick just before Dexter and Debra arrived, so he ran upstairs and hid under the bed, like he used to when he was a kid. As Debra stood near the bed, he approached her ankle with a knife, but before he could attack her, Dexter jumped onto the bed and stabbed a curtain holder through, into his back, killing him. *Oliver Saxon - The real Brain Surgeon. Dexter intended to leave him for the cops, but after hearing that Debra suffered a stroke and may become brain dead, Dexter decided to handle Saxon himself. He went to the police station where Saxon was being held, and then had him taken to a room for a GSR (Gun Shot Residue) test, where he threatened Saxon, telling him "I'm going to kill you with that pen." Saxon grabbed then pen first, and stabbed Dexter in the chest. Dexter quickly yanked it out, and then plunged it into Saxon's neck, killing him. *Debra Morgan - Shortly after he kills Saxon, Dexter returns to the medical facility where Debra is being held at. Seeing her on life support, Dexter says to himself, "I can't leave her like this." He tells Debra that he loves her, shuts off the machine, and takes off her oxygen mask. After she dies, Dexter takes her body to his boat and buries her at sea. Episodes * A Beautiful Day * Every Silver Lining * What's Eating Dexter Morgan? * Scar Tissue * This Little Piggy * A Little Reflection * Dress Code * Are We There Yet? * Make Your Own Kind of Music * Goodbye Miami * Monkey In a Box * Remember the Monsters? Related Pages * Season Eight * Dexter Morgan * The Brain Surgeon Trivia * Gallery Brain Surgeon victim.jpg|Victim of The Brain Surgeon Category:Characters Category:Characters (Book series) Category:Season 8 characters Category:Main characters Category:Forensics Category:Attempted Victims Category:The Brain Surgeon's Attempted Victims Category:Indexter Category:Characters who've killed their sisters